Field of Art
The present application is related to commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/593,630, entitled “ON-CAMERA IMAGE PROCESSING BASED ON IMAGE ACTIVITY DATA” AND FILED May 12, 2017.
The disclosure generally relates to the field of digital image and video processing, and more particularly to image luminance data and image activity data within a camera architecture.
Description of the Related Art
As encoding technology improves, in-camera encoders are better able to encode images and videos in real time. However, real-time encoders often suffer from lossy content encoding issues, such as losing image quality and data associated with luminance and/or activity variance. In digital camera systems, such encoder issues can hinder camera capabilities. Furthermore, even if an encoder has the capability to encode images and videos without losing too much detail, the encoder may use larger bandwidth with larger latency and higher power than a typical camera can provide.